


You're welcome.

by Caleb475



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spiderbyte, Tragedy?, death (of course)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb475/pseuds/Caleb475
Summary: A short Spiderbyte that I decided to make on the spur of the moment.





	You're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, so pls give any comments as to how I can improve! You can also request other Overwatch stuff, I'll try my best :D

Widowmaker saw the flash of a muzzle and heard the explosive bang of a gun being fired. Normally she would ignore it if it was from a Talon grunt, or slightly swing her sniper rifle ever so gracefully, lock onto the enemy's head within a split second, and ever so gently, flick the trigger. But this was not normal. For one, Widowmaker heard the bang behind her, not through her comms. Another was the thud of a body crumpling onto the wooden floor. Widowmaker instantly swung around, sniper rifle in hand. In a hundredth of a second, Widowmaker glanced down the scope, identified the attacker's lump of flesh that was the head, and fired. A slight smirk appeared on the purple face as the man's head splattered in a shower of blood and brain, some of the red liquid soiling her outfit. It was then that Widowmaker noticed two bodies on the floor, and one of them was groaning. Widowmaker saw locks of purple hair, attached to a half-shaven head, poking out of a purple cloak. The figure's hands were pressed onto her chest, the effort futile as blood gushed out from both front and behind.  
Widowmaker threw down her weapon and hurriedly scrambled over to the figure clothed in purple, her forehead having the rare few drops of cold sweat.  
“Sombra.”  
A cough, a wince, then a groan.  
“Amelie...good to see you.”  
Widowmaker instantly tapped a button on the side of her goggles, the gravelly voice of Gabriel Reyes filling her left ear.  
“Report your emergency.”  
“Operative Sombra is badly wounded. We need immediate medical support.”  
“Noted. Standby for updates.”  
Widowmaker held up the little woman in her arms, unconsciously stroking her  
blood-stained hair.  
“Amelie, I’m...scared. I’m going to die, aren't I?”  
Her response was plain, her heart literally ice cold.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh.”  
They sat in silence for a while, Widowmaker contemplating how to let Sombra leave...peacefully. Sombra cast a few worried glances up to Widowmaker, the bile slowly rising in her throat.  
“...this is...boring…”  
“I never imagined you would be so silent.”  
Sombra’s coughing broke the awkward silence.  
“So...can you help me with something?”  
Widowmaker stared at Sombra’s blood-streaked face, her glare dagger-like, as accustomed to one who had gotten used to killing others.  
Her twinkling eyes were slowly fading away, and the neural implants that wrapped around her head began to flicker once more.  
Widowmaker would have enjoyed seeing this sight, but somehow, she felt something she hadn't since long ago.  
She felt pity.  
She felt pity, seeing this once haughty, proud, excitable young lady, reduced to a shivering wreck, on the last vestiges of life, dying in her arms. She hated it. No more jokes, no more laughter, no more joy… Talon's going to be a very cold place again.  
Widowmaker listened to Sombra, desperate to make her final moments as comfortable as possible.  
“I’ve had...a crush..on you. So…”  
Sombra coughed again, blood trickling down her chin. Widowmaker found herself pursing her lips, steeling herself for whatever unreasonable request may come.  
“Would you...kiss me?”  
Sombra's pale face blushed slightly, a little colour coming back to her caramel coloured cheeks.  
Her cold glare softened a little, and she answered emotionlessly.  
“Yes.”  
Widowmaker pressed her cold, hard lips against Sombra’s warm, tender ones.  
Sombra herself was surprised by this very action. She squeezed her eyes shut, embraced Widowmaker, and wished that this moment would never end.  
Widowmaker then pulled away, lips stained dark red.  
“Took you...that...long, eh?”  
Sombra smiled, and tears trickled down her face. For some reason, it reminded Widowmaker of the river Seine, all the way back in Paris, France.  
Widowmaker gracefully swept away Sombra’s tears, her own hands trembling. Widowmaker tore away her goggles in one swift motion, the expensive optic technology crashing into the ground a few metres away from the two ladies. Sombra looked up at her new girlfriend and her golden eyes, her implants flickering furiously.  
Sombra’s eyelids began to close at a noticeable rate; Widowmaker could see she was making a conscious effort to keep them open.  
Sombra coughed again, blood splattering onto Widowmaker's attire.  
Widowmaker gave Sombra a small, sad smile, and pulled her in.  
“I'll be with you till the very end, Sombra.  
Te amo.”  
Discarding the explosions and other sounds blasting on the battlefield, Widowmaker honed in on the final whispers of Sombra.  
“Thank...you.”  
Widowmaker felt something rising up from the depths of her chest.  
The voice that came was equally soft.  
“You’re welcome.”  
She looked down at Sombra, and closed her eyes.  
As Widowmaker brought Sombra’s corpse closer to her chest, she produced tears of her own, and her chest heaved in and out, synchronised with her own quickening heartbeat.

“You’re welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it?  
> Do you guys want me to do a role reversal, or would you want some other story?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading my little idea!


End file.
